CARRIE: Hide & Run
by The IDEALLER 1995
Summary: AU: After Chris's Prank, Carrie is hit on the head by the bucket instead of Tommy. To everyone, she died tragically that night... or did she? May contain future adultic contents, Rating might change...
1. That Tragic Night

**All CARRIE (2013) Characters © Kimberly Pierce & Stephen King**

 **CARRIE: Hide & Run**

 **Chapter 1: That Tragic Night**

 **Date:** Friday 22nd June 2013

 **Time:** 9:00pm

 **Location:** Ewen High School, Chamberlain, Maine

All was going well that night, that moment, as Carrie White was crowned Queen of the Prom, alongside her king: **Tommy Ross** , Who took her that night, with the advice from his girlfriend: **Sue Snell** , as a way of making up for her mistake of laughing at Carrie's first menstrual period incident, unaware of what **Chris Hargensen** was up to at first…

All was fine in that moment, as everyone was clapping Carrie & Tommy, as Sue was pushed out of the gym hall by the school gym teacher: **Rita Desjardin** , while trying to warn them of Chris's horrid prank. At the moment as Carrie & Tommy held hands & smiled with a bunch of roses in her left hand, Carrie was hit with a large cold splosh of what felt like blood, as it poured on to her head, & down her once beautiful pink homemade Prom dress, splashing into the side of Tommy's face, staining his face, along with his once awesome white Prom suit with black trim.

Carrie let go of Tommy's hand & dropped the roses, as she looked down at her blood stained, before looking at the shocked audience, then bucket above her, & then finally at an angered Tommy.

" _ **WHAT THE HELL?!"**_ Tommy yelled at the audience in anger, just before Tina clicked her laptop, playing the video that Chris had recorded of Carrie's period incident.

" _Plug it up! Plug it up! Plug it up!"_ The girls in the video gleefully cheered as they threw tampons at a crying Carrie, who was begging for help, as she never understood what was happening to her, believing she was bleeding to death, as everyone in the audience from Chris's friends: **Tina Blake, Nikki & Lizzy Watson, Even Heather (Sue's Best Friend)**, laughed & laughed, except from Tommy's friends: **George Dawson & Erika Gogan**. Sue watched in horror, as she tried to open the locked gym doors.

" _Freak! Freak!"_ Chris called at Carrie from above, as her boyfriend: **Billy Nolan** , Grabbed her, & the two ran for the stairs.

Carrie then walked to the front of the stage, Tommy tried to call her back, as people kept laughing & laughing, as Chris & Billy approached the fire exit doors.

" _Carrie, Come o…"_ Rita said as she walked through the audience to try & comfort Carrie, only for Carrie to push Rita over with her only recently discovered powers, causing everyone to gasp in fright.

The shockwave of Carrie's powers loosened the bucket as it swayed & fell with a sudden…

 **CLANK!**

The Bucket clanked as it hit Carrie on the back of her head. Erika screamed in horror from the clank, as Carrie lifelessly hit the stage floor.

Chris & Billy turned around, only to see their idea of a prank, had just turned into a life threatening nightmare, as they also watched Carrie fall lifelessly to the stage floor, in the pool of blood from when she was covered in it.

" _Carrie…"_ Chris squeaked in horror, only for Billy to grab her as they tried to open the fire exit doors, causing Tommy to notice the two culprits who had just killed his prom date…

" _ **HEY!"**_ Tommy yelled as he ran after them.

Sue watched as Tommy ran out of the hall after Chris & Billy, as she still couldn't open the doors, she ran in the opposite direction, trying to find a way to catch up with them.

" _ **CARRIE! CARRIE, NO!"**_ Rita screamed as she got up ran on to the stage, & dropped onto her knees, & picked up Carrie's lifeless body, & cried & screamed in tears, trying to hope that Carrie was by some chance still alive.

" _ **SOMEONE GET AN AMBULANCE, & THE POLICE, QUICK!"**_ Rita screamed, as Principal Morton got out his phone to call for help, as all the other students looked around and at each other in shock…

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Chris & Billy ran into the car park & got into Billy's burgundy red vintage Pontiac muscle car with black stripes, ready to start the car & escape, only to see Sue's silver Mercedes hatchback blocking the way…

" _ **FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! WHY THE FUCK DID I LET YOU TALK ME INTO THIS?!"**_ Billy yelled as he punched the steering wheel & turned to Chris.

" _ **It's not my fault that bucket hit Carrie!"**_ Chris argued, believing once again she hadn't done anything wrong, before Billy biffed her right across her right cheek.

" _ **You think this is a game?! SHIT! If you say one word about what happened tonight…"**_ Billy roared before a sledgehammer shattered the glass window next to Billy, scaring him and Chris…

" _ **GET OUT OF THE CAR NOW! FUCKING MURDERERS!"**_ Tommy roared as yanked the car door open, before pulling Billy out of the Car, & threw him into another car.

As Tommy brawled & restrained Billy, Chris took this opportunity to get out & escape back home… Only for Sue to biff her former friend across the left cheek, before knocking her unconscious to the floor…

 **(Later on…)**

All the students were sent home in sorrow & despair, some were picked up, some drove home, & others walked or got a bus. Principal Morton had discovered as well as Chris & Billy, Tina, Kenny, Nikki, Lizzy & Heather were all involved in the prank… Morton had all of them expelled. Chris & Billy were later arrested & taken to the police station for questioning, with very thin hope of her lawyer of a dad: **John Hargensen** , getting them out of this tragic mess. Sue & Tommy walked slowly towards an ambulance where Rita was crying. As they approached her, Rita stood up to them…

" _I-I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… we… we were too late…"_ Rita squeaked before bursting into tears.

Sue & Tommy then broke down into tears, as Sue cried into Tommy's chest, & Tommy hug her, & cried into Sue's hair, knowing the worst had come true, & come now… **Carrie White was dead…**

 **To be continued…**


	2. The Mourning Night

**Chapter 2: The Mourning Night**

 **(Later that night, at Sue's House…)**

Sue's mother: **Eleanor Snell** , was looking out the window, worried about Sue, after hearing her say that Chris had sent her a text about her prank she set up for Carrie. Just then, Sue's Car pulled up the drive, with a police car in tow. Eleanor quickly made it to the front door, along with Sue's father: **Alan Snell**. Tommy's parents: **Jason & Penelope Ross**, were also there, after Eleanor called them about what Sue was doing, they were worried sick about Tommy.

Eleanor came out the front door, along with the others, as Tommy came walking with Sue walking in his arms, both crying, with a policeman & a policewoman in tow.

" _Sue? Tommy? Oh my God…"_ Eleanor said as she hugged her crying daughter, & as Penny hugged her crying son.

" _What's happened officer?"_ Alan asked in worry.

" _Two students at your son's & daughter's school have caused an incident, which has resulted in the death of another student…"_ the policeman answered.

" _Who?"_ Jason asked in worry also.

" _Miss Christine Hargensen & Mr William Nolan have caused Miss Carrietta White to lose her life…"_ the Policewoman responded.

" _Oh my God, that was Tommy's Prom date…"_ Penny gasped in horror.

" _They set her up mom… Chris & Billy set Carrie up…"_ Tommy cried, as penny stroked Tommy's hair, before taking him indoors to get cleaned…

" _Where are Chris & Billy now?"_ Jason asked in slight anger.

" _Please remain calm Mr Ross, They are presently being questioned down at the station. It was thanks to Susan & Thomas that we were about to apprehend & arrest them…"_ The Policeman responded.

" _What about Carrie? Couldn't anyone get an ambulance there in time?"_ Eleanor asked in slight anger herself.

" _Oh mom, we couldn't have saved her in time, Carrie was dead the second the bucket hit her…"_ Sue squeaked in tears into her mother's chest, as Eleanor stroked her crying daughter.

" _Oh Sue… Alan, take her inside."_ Eleanor asked as she passed Sue to her father, who then took Sue inside to calm down with Tommy, as Jason followed.

" _God… I'd hate to face Margaret to tell her of Carrie's death…"_ Eleanor sighed in sorrow.

" _We are currently informing Mrs White of her daughter's demise. Miss Rita Desjardin & Principal Morton are at the funeral home, arranging funeral details..."_ The policewoman informed Eleanor, just as the policeman got a call over the radio, stating that Margaret White, wasn't taking the news very well.

The Policeman started up the car, as the policewoman informed Eleanor of what was happening with Margaret, before rushing over & getting into the police car before vrooming off the White's house.

 **(10 minutes Later…)**

As the recent police car approached the White's house, they saw another 2 officers pulling a handcuffed & insane Margaret White, out of her house. After hearing of what had happened to Carrie, Margaret lost it… **completely** … she attacked one of the officers with a knife, blaming them & everyone at the school for killing the devil she was going to kill: **Carrie**. Luckily, no one got hurt…This had stated to them, that Margaret had some kind of Religious obsessive mental illness, & wondered how she was able to hide it for that long, & had not even killed Carrie yet, how could Carrie have lived that long with a mother like that? They all wondered…

" _Margaret White, I am arresting you for use of extreme physical force & assault of an officer, along with suspicion of alleged child abuse! You do not have to say anything, however it may harm your defence…"_ One officer informed as he restrained Margaret, who kept trying to get free, while spewing religious doom quotes that were not true...

" _ **May the lord have mercy on your souls for what all you sinners have done!"**_ Margaret shouted as she was pushed down into the back seat of another police car by the recent officers, before being taken down to the station.

" _Thank God! I'm not sure how much more of that I could take of that woman's language…"_ the other officer sighed in slight anger.

" _What was that all about?"_ The policewoman asked in concern.

" _We tried to tell her, but she wouldn't let us in to say it. When we did tell her and get in, she just went crazy and started attacking us with a knife, saying things like it was our fault for her daughter's death, and that we should have not let her get to prom…"_ The other officer replied, as they then looked in the direction of the pulled away police car.

 **(Meanwhile, back at the Snell's house…)**

Sue was sitting on her bed in her bedroom, in her white nightdress, still mourning Carrie's death, with a blank look of tears, believing she could have done more to avoid this tragedy. She, Tommy & their families had received a call from Miss Desjardin & Principal Morton about the details for Carrie's funeral they had urgently planned for next week. Tommy & his family had gone home in the meantime. During the call, Sue & Tommy were given permission to go & see Carrie's body the day before the funeral to give their respects before saying their final goodbyes to her. Both their families weren't sure if it was a good idea for them to go, but Sue & Tommy insisted they go to. They felt they let Carrie down too many times, they were not going to let her down for one last time…

Eleanor then came into her daughter's room & sat down next to her, knowing she was still mourning Carrie's loss…

" _Hey sweetheart…"_ Eleanor said calmly.

" _Hey mom…"_ Sue replied as she slowly turned to her mother.

" _Don't cry too much Sue, I'm pretty sure Carrie wouldn't want you or Tommy to be like this…"_ Eleanor calmly said again as she tried to comfort Sue.

" _I don't know about that mom, after all what I, Chris, everyone at school had put her through, I don't what she would be thinking right now if she was still alive… I just wish I had known more about what Chris was up to sooner…"_ Sue squeaked as she began to grieve again.

" _Oh Sue… are you still sure you want to go and see Carrie's body, & go to the funeral?"_ Eleanor asked in concern & worry, as she stroked her daughter's blonde hair.

" _Mom, I've let Carrie down way too many times… If I can't make up for all that… Then all I can do, is give her a decent send-off from me & Tommy…"_ Sue replied in another grieving squeak.

" _Ok… You get some sleep now, we'll talk more altogether in the morning…"_ Eleanor continued, as she got Sue into her bed, before tucking her in, kissing her on the forehead, & shutting off the main light as she went out the door…

" _Goodnight Sue…"_ Eleanor whispered sweetly.

" _Goodnight Mom…"_ Sue whispered back, before Eleanor closed the door, & Sue sank into a dreamless sleep… Along with Tommy, George, Erika, Miss Desjardin, even Tina, Kenny, Nikki, Lizzy, & Heather in their bedrooms … Even Margaret, Chris & Billy, who sat, staring blankly at the grounds in their prison cells, knowing that the one night of happiness, had become a mournful nightmare of death & disaster, now that Carrie White was gone…

 **To be continued…**


	3. Our Sorriest

**Chapter 3: Our Sorriest**

 **Date:** Thursday 28th June 2013

 **Time:** 10:25am

 **Location:** Chamberlain Funeral Home, Maine

It was the day before Carrie White's Funeral, in that time between her demise on Prom night & now, things were bad for many of those who witnessed it, as well as those who were involved in the prank… but as for those who had brought Carrie harm, it was much worse…

Within that week, Chris & Billy were found guilty of manslaughter & animal cruelty, & both were sentenced to a maximum of 12 to 15 years each in two different prisons, due to further evidence given by the farmer of the pigs that they had killed 2 days before prom, & Chris & Billy's denial of charges, which were both objected & overruled by the judges, & Chris's own father & lawyer…

For Margaret however, due to her mental condition, & later admitting to her acts of child cruelty & abuse towards her daughter, she was sentenced to spend the rest of her life in Arkham… & wasn't allowed to attend Carrie's funeral… Not even allowed to see her body before the funeral…

Sue, Tommy, Erika & George pulled up in Sue's hatchback outside the funeral home, where Rita & Morton were waiting for them. They were all wearing some of their black casual clothing, as an act of mourning for Carrie. Rita & Morton were also wearing some of their darkest clothing to mourn the loss of Carrie as well. Sue, Tommy, Erika & George then got a bunch of White Roses & all sorts of other flowers each from out of the car's back seats, before walking towards Rita & Morton…

" _How are all of you guys doing?"_ Rita asked calmly.

" _Still hurting…"_ Tommy sighed, as he & Sue looked at Rita.

" _I take it Margaret won't be here to say goodbye to her own daughter…"_ Sue said blankly.

" _No… Not after learning what she was really like to Carrie…"_ Morton replied.

" _Forgive me for saying this guys, but for all I care, that Bitch can rot in Arkham…"_ Rita said quietly with slight anger.

" _Guys, I should tell you… there are some more students who want to pay their respects to Carrie before tomorrow…"_ Morton said nervously but calmly.

" _Who?"_ George asked in a mixture of concern & worry, as Tina, Nikki, Lizzy & Heather turned up in black clothing with flowers as well.

" _What are you guys doing here?"_ Erika asked in slight anger, knowing these were some of Sue's former friends, who were involved in the incident that killed Carrie.

" _Guys, before you go ape at us, we're not here to gloat, make fun, or even get revenge for Chris & Billy going to prison… We're here because we all honestly want to say sorry to Carrie…"_ Tina said in an honest tone.

" _Ok then, if you are really here to apologize to her, what made you change your mind from what happened a week ago?"_ Tommy asked in slight anger also.

" _Well as much as it was horrifying enough to witness her death, we all heard about what Carrie's mom was really like to her, & that made the pain worse for all of us, for we did to her all these years…"_ Heather added into the conversation.

" _We then decided as much as we shouldn't be here, we wanted to try & help give Carrie a good send off, & try to apologize what we did, so we asked Mr Morton about it, despite us getting expelled... He & Miss Desjardin did say no at first, & we admit to our selfishness & stupidity is what killed Carrie as well as Chris, but in the end, it's not about us, it's not about Chris or her selfishness, it's about Carrie…"_ Nikki added, as Lizzy nodded along with her speech.

" _So I let them come… But I am holding them responsible for any funny behaviour that goes on when we go in."_ Morton said to confirm what they had said to him, causing Sue, Tommy, Erika & George to look back at the girls, still unsure, but decided to give them this one & only chance to give their sorrow & respect to Carrie.

" _Alright then…"_ Tommy agreed as he & Sue, George & Erika gave a nod each, just a local undertaker came out to take them to see Carrie's body.

 **(Inside…)**

Sue, Tommy, George, Erika, Rita, Morton, Tina, Nikki, Lizzy & Heather were guided to the room where the funeral home people were keeping Carrie's body. They then came to the door of the room, which was then opened by the undertaker, in which they went in.

Inside before them, on the large table within the room, lay a white wooden cremation casket with golden trim & handles on the sides. The undertaker then opened it, revealing Carrie's body inside a bed like interior of white coloured padded, with pillows where Carrie's head lay.

Carrie's body had been cleaned of the pig's blood from the prank, as well as she had been stripped of her bloody prom dress. Her body was now dressed in a white dress, very similar to her prom dress, more like a combo of that & a wedding dress, with added white sleeves, & a white rose clipped on to the left hand side of her chest. Carrie's hair had been cleaned, combed & straightened, she also had her body tanned slightly to make her look not so dead looking. With those & her dress, she looked like an angel, despite her closed eyes & her arms crossed across her chest, touching her shoulders, she looked beautiful to everyone in the room, so beautiful, each one of them began forming tears in their eyes, knowing this would be the only & last time they would see her like that…

Some of them covered their faces to hide their crying emotions, while some pulled out tissues & handkerchiefs to cry into, as they then started laying their flowers out in front of the casket, as well as giving their honest feelings, emotions & apologies to Carrie, before they all decided to give a final speech to her, before they would leave, & prepare for her Funeral the next day, giving their honest opinions on Carrie, that they had kept hidden for years…

" _Carrie… We're not sure, if you can hear us… but if you can… we all want to take this time to say… We're all so sorry… So sorry, for what we had done to you…"_ Morton began.

" _We all admit, that what had happened to you… was all our doing… Not Just Chris… Not just Billy… or your Mother… All of us…"_ Tina continued…

" _Although we made fun of you, saying things like you would never be more beautiful than us…"_ Nikki added.

" _The truth was… you were honestly more beautiful & kinder than we ever could or ever will be…"_ Lizzy continued.

" _Why we all listened to Chris… & ignored the hidden behaviours of your mother…we will never understand… but at least now… they are paying the price for the loss of you…"_ Heather continued along.

" _Despite you leaving this world… we hope you have entered a new world… of peace, of freedom, & of Happiness…"_ George added on.

" _All of us will think of you, dream of you, & cherish your memory… from this very moment… to our final breath of life…"_ Erika continued.

" _We all will hope to see you again, once our times come…"_ Tommy added.

" _But until then… We will all deeply miss you…"_ Sue continued.

" _But until our times… We will all live on… in memory of you…"_ Rita added.

" _We pray your soul, may rest in peace… Goodbye… & Farewell, Carrie White…"_ They all said in tears, to finish the speech.

The undertaker then closed & locked the casket lid, as everyone took one last at Carrie White, before being showed to the door, & leaving… with the undertaker then closing the door behind him, to show everyone back to the main door…

 **(Later that night…)**

The room where Carrie's casket was dark, as the moonlight shone through the holy cross shaped window, down on to the casket. The funeral home was closed for the night, as all preparations for Carrie's funeral the next day were prepared…But at that moment, the locks on the casket lid, began to slowly unlock by themselves.

Suddenly, the casket lid shot wide open, revealing to have been opened by a still moving, still breathing & very much still alive, **CARRIE WHITE…**

 **TO… BE… CONTINUED…**


	4. Still Alive

**Chapter 4: Still Alive**

Carrie was gasping & breathing heavily & rapidly, as she shot right out of her cremation casket. She then rubbed her eyes, before looking around to see where she was, before wondering what had happened to her…

All Carrie could remember at first, was that moment on Prom night, just after she got humiliated by everyone at school, being drenched in blood, & pushing Miss Desjardin over with her powers, & then suddenly blacking out after hearing a clank, & feeling a nasty blow to the back of her head. Carrie then felt the back of her head where she was hit. Carrie gave a slight hiss of pain & squinted her eyes, as her head still hurt from when the blow, while the clank sound echoed in her head…

Carrie then opened her eyes, realising what had happened… the bucket of blood must have banged her on the back of the head, hard enough that everyone must have thought or believed she had been killed, & as she looked around again, she realised she was in a funeral home, along with noticing & feeling that she was clean of the blood, & was wearing a white funeral dress, & had beautifully made hair…

Carrie then carefully got out of her casket, before noticing in front of her casket, there bunches of flowers, all from students who knew her best at school. But what really shocked Carrie the most, other than some of them were from Sue, Tommy, Miss Desjardin, Erika, George & Principal Morton, But that the rest were from nearly everyone who bullied her since sixth grade: Tina, Nikki, Lizzy, even Heather, had paid their sorrow & respect to her. But Carrie also noticed there was nothing from Chris, which to her was no surprise really, but also, nothing from her own mother. Carrie then noticed a newspaper, with herself on the front page, so she took it & read it, using the moonlight to see what had been said:

" **LOCAL HIGHSCHOOL STUDENT KILLED IN TRAGIC INCIDENT ON PROM NIGHT!"**

 **On Friday 22** **nd** **June, Ewen High school student: Carrietta White, was killed on Prom night in an attempt of a prank, gone tragically wrong…**

… **One other student: Christine Hargensen & her boyfriend: William Nolan were arrested shortly after the Police & an Ambulance were called, as well as being apprehended by Susan Snell & Thomas Ross…**

… **Carrie's Mother: Margaret White was also arrested while being informed of her daughter's death, by attempted assault on police officers, believed later to be mentally insane, also believed to have possibly showed signs of her behaviour to her daughter…**

Carrie continued to read the newspaper, learning all that had happened between that night, when she was supposedly killed, & now...

… **Carrie's funeral will be held at the local church on the 29** **th** **June a 10:30am…**

Carrie was shocked, she then put the newspaper back where it was, making it look like it had never been touched, before looking around for a calendar, until she found one on the wall. Every day of the month was ticked up to the 29th… Carrie was now really scared, her funeral was tomorrow morning, But what would happen when they see she wasn't really dead? She knew if she just went out & told everyone she was alive all along, it would frighten them. She was even worried that all those who had hurt her, may go back to their old habits if they saw she was still alive…

Carrie then took a little time to think, about what to do… Until she thought, & decided… she would have to fake out she was still dead, & leave Chamberlain… **Forever…**

Carrie went out of the room, by opening the locked door with her powers, before looking around all the rooms in the funeral home, while using her powers to not trigger any alarms, & black out all the security cameras, so no one who get evidence that she was still alive…

 **(10 Minutes Later…)**

Carrie went back into the room where her casket was, while carrying a heavy wooden mannequin with her powers, which she had dressed up in a wing & clothing similar to what she was wearing. She then put the mannequin into the casket, before closing & locking it closed. Carrie then left room, before closing the door quietly & locking it, & then making her way out of the funeral home, while still using her powers to unlock & relock the main door, before leaving, & making her way back to her home…

 **(Half an hour later…)**

Carrie was now on her home street, approaching her house. Along the way, she had changed out of her funeral dress, for some casual clothing, unalike what she was forced to wear by her mother… Carrie was now wearing a black leather rain jacket, a Navy Blue hoodie hiding her face, a black T-shirt, Black skin-tight jeans & black women's boots. She had to break into a local clothes store to get them, knowing it was wrong & was going against all that her mother forced her to learn, but in this matter, Carrie didn't really have much choice…

As Carrie came opposite to her house, she then looked around to make sure no one within the street or the houses could see her, before she then walked around to the back, & entered her house through the back door…

 **(Inside…)**

Carrie got a bag, & packed it with all her clothes, toiletries & other accessories, despite her thinking of getting new clothing, wherever she may go. Carrie kept the lighting in the house very low, to make sure no one would notice that there was someone within her now non owned house. Carrie also packed her school rucksack with all her books on Telekinesis, as well as the holy cross on her bedroom wall. Carrie would have to worry about food and water while getting away from home, as she then knew she would have to commit another set of sins: **Using her Mother's purse** , & **Cash Card Fraud on her Mother's card** , as she entered her mother's bedroom, before looking into her mother's hand bag, & taking her mother's purse. Carrie looked through it, finding enough cash & cash cards to get by with, along with a photo of Carrie & her mother, smiling.

" _Goodbye mama…"_ Carrie whispered, as tears started forming in her eyes, knowing from this very moment in time, she would never see her mother, ever again, even in Arkham, as she then put purse in her rucksack, before turning off all the lights in the house, & making her way out through the back door again…

Carrie then carefully made her way back down the street, with her face down in sadness, also to be hidden, knowing her time to leave home was now… Her new destination: **The Local Railway Station…**

 **To be continued…**

 **HORRORMANIAC19 MESSAGE:** _ **"Hi readers, Sorry for the long delay, but there will be more to come. I now have a job in a retail store, every week day from 9am to 5pm, so I will be using my laptop less often than usual, sorry for this inconvenience, but have no fear, my fanfics will not stop at this, keep an eye out for updates & notifications, Thanks for your patience, & hope you enjoy the future chapters, Rory out…"**_


	5. Leave it all Behind

**Chapter 5: Leave it all Behind**

 **Date:** Friday 29th June 2013

 **Time:** 10:20am

 **Location:** Maine Railway Station

It was a dim grey sky for the day of Carrie White's funeral, no sunlight, but no rain either, just a dim lighted day of grey clouds, all over Maine.

At the local Railway station, Carrie was looking at the timetables, looking for somewhere to catch a train to, somewhere she no one would find her, & always believe she was gone forever. Carrie had spent the rest of the night, accessing & getting all the money on her mother's cash card accounts, before they bank companies had a chance to shut them all down. But when she did it, she couldn't believe the amounts of money that she found on them, the amount that Carrie had added up altogether so far, was over **$1000,000** , maybe even more, seeing that her mother had all this money from her jobs & other savings, & she never considered helping themselves in getting the latest in all home based equipment & gadgets, thinking it was all sinful, only spending it on food, drink & clothing at its cheapest…

Carrie continued to survey the timetables, until she decided to take a one way trip, to **Los Angeles** in California, The other side of America, It would be a very long trip, over a few days, & she would have to catch a few more trains to get there, crossing through a large numbers of towns & cities along the way, But Carrie had no concern for the time or length, as long as she could leave Maine, without someone finding out she was still alive…

Carrie then walked up into the queue at the ticket office, where she get a one way ticket to Los Angeles, & never be able to return home…

 **(Meanwhile, Back in Chamberlain…)**

The Black Cadillac Hearse car containing Carrie's casket, was slowly driving towards to the local church, where Carrie's funeral was being held, while everyone else walked on foot to the church. Among the crowds of those walking, were Sue, Tommy, Heather, George & Erika, along with Rita Desjardin, all dressed in a black suits & ties, & Black dresses, Tommy had his right around Sue's shoulder, as they walked on, while Sue had her arms crossed, Both of them, along with all others who were attending the funeral, were either staring blankly as they all walked, or crying as tears dribbled down their faces. Soon they approached the local church…

 **(Meanwhile, Back at the station…)**

Carrie approached the ticket desk, ready to get her ticket to California…

" _Hi there, how can I help you?"_ The woman at the ticket desk asked kindly.

" _One ticket to California, Please."_ Carrie replied, while putting on a normal impression, to hide her sadness.

" _Very well, that'll be $256 please."_ The woman replied kindly again.

" _Ok."_ Carrie replied as she gave some of her money through the window, as the woman then passed the tickets through the slot to Carrie, Carrie then picked them up.

" _There you go, the next train is on Platform 3, Thank You."_ The woman said kindly.

" _Thank you."_ Carrie replied with a small smile before walking off, reverting her smile back to her normal face of unhappiness, walking to Platform 3, to catch her train…

 **(Meanwhile, Back at the church…)**

Everyone was seated, while Carrie's casket was carried in and lay down before the church stand, & were all shedding tears for the loss of Carrie, despite her being the _**'School Reject'**_ , No one wanted to see a shy innocent person like Carrie die, but unfortunately, that nightmare had now become a reality, as she local priest greeted everyone, and began speaking that today's funeral, was to mourn the loss of Carrie White…

 **(Meanwhile, on the Train…)**

Carrie walked down the coach, until she found an empty seat, put her bags above on the shelf, before taking her seat, and closing her eyes, waiting for the train to leave…

" _ **All aboard!"**_ one of the station staff called, before blowing his whistle and waving his green flag, signalling the train to go, as the train horn sounded.

 **(Background Music:** _ **'Have No Fear'**_ **by Birdyork…)**

As the train began to pull out of the station, Tears formed and weeped down Carrie's face, as it was time to leave it all behind, that it was now goodbye to her home, to everyone she know… **Forever…**

 **To be continued…**


	6. New Neighbour

**Chapter 6: New Neighbour**

 **(3 Months Later…)**

 **Date:** Sunday 22nd September 2013

 **Time:** 7:55am

 **Location:** los Angeles, California

In a small apartment, that had 2 bedrooms, a Kitchen and Living Room put together and a bathroom, Carrie slept peacefully in her king-sized bed, breathing and snoring gently and quietly. Carrie managed to get a hold of the apartment for less than **$800** , not long after she got to Los Angeles, and spent more on decorating & personalising her new home, and get more clothes and food & drink to get by. But within these 3 months, Carrie hadn't really managed to make many friends or close friends, she never really spoke to anyone much, except to some of the neighbours in the other apartments within the block, or the people she worked with at a small tailor shop, she managed to get a part-time job at… but at least, no one made fun of her, and tried anything mean, like Chris's Blood prom Prank, But also, Carrie was glad no one knew about her _'Death'_ Back in Chamberlain, or knew of her secret survival and escape…

As the time struck 8am, Carrie's alarm clock sounded, causing Carrie to moan and grumble, before using her powers to turn off the alarm. Carrie had taken her free time, to practice using her powers, whether she just had Telekinesis, or other known powers far greater. Carrie then looked at her framed photo of her and her mother, giving a small smile, Carrie deeply missed her mother, knowing she also alone in Arkham back home… But she also deeply missed everyone back home, not just those who she cared, and cared for her back, like Sue, Tommy and Miss Desjardin, but she also missed even all those who bullied her, like Chris, Tina and the Watson Twins, even when she learnt of Chris's jail sentence, she was glad that Chris got punished for bullying her, but at the same time, Carrie was upset for it, she may have hated Chris and all those who bullied her, but she didn't want to suffer either… Carrie then got up out of her bed, to get showered and dressed…

 **(30 minutes later…)**

Carrie came out of her bedroom, and getting showered, cleaned and dressed, wearing a plain golden yellow long sleeved T shirt, a navy blue hoodie, Blue Denim Jeans and white socks, as she went to her kitchen counter, and made some breakfast. Carrie then carried a bowl of cereal with her over to the sofa & table, in front of her HD TV, before taking the remote & turning the TV on to the morning news…

" _Good Morning, in Today's News, we have learnt that the former student of Ewen High school in Chamberlain, Maine:_ _ **Christine Hargensen**_ _, Now a prisoner at Maine Correctional Centre, in Windham, is 3 months Pregnant. Miss Hargensen was emitted to the Centre 3 months ago, with a jail sentence of 15 years, after being found guilty for causing the death of her fellow student:_ _ **Carrie white**_ _…"_ The News reporter said.

Carrie was shocked to learn of this development that had happened to her former enemy, during the last 3 months…

" _The father of Miss Hargensen's unborn child is believed to be her former lover:_ _ **William Nolan**_ _, who was unfortunately killed during a fight in Maine State Prison, 2 days ago, who was emitted there also for being involved in Carrie White's Death on Prom Night, with the same length sentence as his former Girlfriend…"_ The News Reporter continued.

As the news went into her brain, Carrie now felt upset, as much as they were she never liked, and who had brought her pain, she didn't want them to suffer any more than she had…

Carrie's Door then knocked loudly. Carrie was nervous, she never really got people knocking at the door, except from the mailman, but Carrie had a feeling it was someone she didn't know…

Carrie may have been nervous, but she had enough courage to go answer the door, as she got up and walked towards the front door, before she straightened up a little, before opening the door…

" _Hello?"_ Carrie said, after she gently opened the front door, & looked to see who it was…

" _Hi there."_ Said a voice, as Carrie turned to see a girl…

The Girl was about 5'9, she had long flowing Strawberry Blonde hair like Carrie, but redder, she had smooth Caucasian white skin, with Angel tattoos on her right arm, & Demon tattoos on her left arm. She was wearing a black t-shirt, a denim short sleeved jacket, denim shredded jeans, & white jogging trainers.

" _Oh Hello, sorry didn't see you there."_ Carrie nervously giggled.

" _It's ok, I've just moved into the opposite apartment, I'm Alison, What's your name?"_ Alison greeted with a big smile, while extending her hand…

" _I'm Carrie, nice to meet you Alison."_ Carrie returned the handshake, secretly nervously.

" _Nice to meet you too Carrie. Hey, I know I've just said hi, but can you help me move some boxes into my apartment, Please?"_ Alison asked kindly and gently, trying not to upset or be rude to her new neighbour.

" _Sure, don't worry, I'd be happy to help."_ Carrie replied, feeling she could trust Alison, feeling the burdened emotions she'd felt all her life, slowly lightening, as she & Alison left Carrie's door, after Carrie locked it, and went to help her new friend with moving into her new home…

 **(3 hours later…)**

Carrie & Alison, were now tired out from all the box hauling and unpacking, and hungry…

" _Hey Carrie, I'm thinking of going to get some lunch, wanna come along? I'd like to introduce you to some of my friends."_ Alison asked generously.

" _Sure, I'd love to."_ Carrie replied delightfully, feeling more of her nervous burdening emotions lifting, feeling that she was being accepted by someone, despite her not knowing of her tragic past, but also wondered and hoped that there would be more people who would accept her for who she was, even if they were ever to discover who she really was…

 **To be continued…**


	7. Meeting a Perfect Match

**Chapter 7: Meeting a Perfect Match**

 **(Later…)**

Carrie was enjoying hanging around with her new Friend, Alison, despite knowing her for only a few hours, but during that time, both girls, were feeling a slight flurry of emotions, as they talked and thought about each other. Carrie & Alison were currently in the living room/Kitchen of Carrie's apartment, eating some lunch, but in that time, Carrie felt she was getting close to her new friend, but was also nervous about what Alison would think of her, once she knew about her past, & why she was here… But Carrie knew she would find out soon enough, so Carrie took in some breath, just as Alison noticed Carrie's nervous looks…

" _Carrie? Are you Ok? You look worried…"_ Alison asked in concern.

" _Alison… There's a secret I need to tell you… A dark secret…"_ Carrie said nervously.

" _Yeah, What is it Carrie?"_ Alison said calmly.

" _If you've probably wondered why I'm here, it's… it's quite a tragic story…"_ Carrie continued…

" _What do you mean?"_ Alison asked worry.

" _Did you ever hear about a girl who was killed in a prank on her prom night, in chamberlain, Maine?"_ Carrie asked nervously.

" _Yes I did, she was picked on by everyone, including her own mother, and then on her prom night, she was pranked, with a bucket of blood, before hitting & killing her…her name was Carrie Whi-…"_ Alison replied, but stopped half way through, noticing something wasn't right... _"Did you know Carrie White?"_

" _I am Carrie White…"_ Carrie said as she stood up slowly, as Alison suddenly realised Carrie's face looked very familiar…

" _Oh my God… but if you're alive, why did they say you were dead? Did Chris Hargensen kill someone else, mistaking them for you?"_ Alison asked with shock.

" _No, I was hit by that bucket, but it only left me catatonically dormant for a week, I then woke up in a coffin on the night before my funeral. But after realising everything that had happened, I couldn't go and tell everyone I was still alive, it would've scared them to death, so I faked out that I was dead, & ran away, somewhere where my past could hopefully never find me…"_ Carrie replied, about to cry…

" _Hey, don't cry sweetie, I understand what you've been through, & It's hard I know, but I'm not going to tell on ya, especially in case my aunt from chamberlain was to turn up…"_ Alison said calmly again to comfort Carrie, along with hugging her.

" _You have an aunt back in Chamberlain?"_ Carrie asked in concern & worry, thinking it may have been someone she knew…

" _Yeah, she told me about what had happened, the day after the prom on the phone, she couldn't stop crying, and she was really heartbroken…"_ Alison said in sadness…

" _If you don't mind me asking Alison, who was your aunt? Did she work at my school?"_ Carrie asked in concern again, feeling she might know exactly who Alison's aunt was…

" _Yes, she was a gym teacher, her name was Rita, Rita Desjardin…"_ Alison replied, as Carrie's face dropped…

" _Oh my god… You're Miss Desjardin's niece…"_ Carrie replied with shock and surprise.

" _Yeah I am, if don't mind me asking as well Carrie, was Aunt Rita nice to you? Cause she did tell me nearly everyone at school was horrible to you…"_ Alison asked in concern.

" _Yes she was Alison, Your aunt was really the only teacher who stuck up for me, & she gave confidence for many things, if it wasn't for her, I would never have had the courage to go to prom…"_ Carrie replied with a sigh of happiness.

" _I knew she was, she used to do the same for me, when I was picked on at high school as well…"_ Alison sighed with happiness aswell.

" _You were bullied as well? Why? What had other people got against you?"_ Carrie asked with concern and shock.

" _Other girls were jealous, because boys and other girls found me prettier, but also because I'm a lesbian… but there's also another reason, which I've kept secret from many, even Aunt Rita…"_ Alison replied nervously.

" _Can I ask what that secret is, if you're ok telling me, I won't judge or tell on you, as you won't tell on me."_ Carrie replied kindly.

" _Sure… Carrie… I have special powers…"_ Alison replied nervously.

" _Oh my god… I… I never thought I'd meet another girl like me that much…"_ Carrie gasped.

" _What do you mean Carrie? Are you saying you have powers too?"_ Alison asked with surprise, beginning to believe she may have found someone who finally understood what she was talking about.

" _Yes, I have Telekinesis & Telepathy."_ Carrie replied.

" _I have that too, but my telepathy, can read minds, in multiple languages."_ Alison replied also with glee. _"You know Carrie, I'd like to learn more about our powers… together."_

" _I'm… I'm kinda thinking that same thing…"_ Carrie blushed.

" _We must be so in sync."_ Alison joked, as Carrie giggled with agreement.

" _Carrie, May I also ask you this, but you don't have to, if you're nervous…"_ Alison asked in a blush…

" _Sure, what would that be, Alison?"_ Carrie asked.

" _Are you straight or lesbian, or even Bi?"_ Alison asked calmly.

" _Well… I thought I was into boys, but when I look back at myself, I kinda feel attracted to girls more… I never told anyone because I didn't want anyone to know, in case of more bullying, I know I dated a boy at prom, but I think his girlfriend set us up to make for her bullying mistakes…"_ Carrie replied in a blush also, but kept speaking in her honesty.

" _Ah ok, If you wonder why I ask Carrie, It's because… I kinda like you, a lot, I know we've only just met, but I've never met anyone, not even a girl, who is as honest, kind & cute as you… You're honestly growing on me fast Carrie…"_ Alison explained nervously.

" _You're kinda growing fast on me too Alison..."_ Carrie also replied nervously.

" _Carrie… I know this is very early to ask, but… would you be my girlfriend?"_ Alison asked calmly in a nervous blushing tone.

" _I'd love to Alison. But can we take it slowly? Nothing serious yet."_ Carrie asked with agreement.

" _Of course Carrie, whenever you're ready, I'll also be ready… Come here you."_ Alison replied, as she & Carrie hugged tightly, before sharing a kiss…

 **To be continued…**


End file.
